


In The Eyes of The Observer

by shashashou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashashou/pseuds/shashashou
Summary: Atsumu was starting to feel restless, and it wasn't even because of volleyball. It was perhaps the way Osamu was smiling, as if he'd won their bet.[Osamu Miya x Akaashi Keiji][A series of flashfics/drabbles of Osamu and Akaashi falling in love in Atsumu's pov]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	In The Eyes of The Observer

**Author's Note:**

> /coughs/ the way I told myself I would only write kuroshou, but I'm in dumb rarepair hell. (:

As his twin, it was of no surprise that Atsumu was a regular to Onigiri Miya. Even if he rarely pays -he paid whenever he and his twin got into another one of their arguments, one they could only solve themselves- he almost always stops by. 

With the frequency of his visits, he often brings along teammates, dates, friends, and friends of friends to tag along with him. His logic formed around that if he wasn't paying, might as well bring a paying customer before Osamu completely banned him.

Everything was peachy perfect until he brought over Bokkun and his high school mates. 

~*~

Only three people plus Bokuto arrived. Two of his old mates were busy, something about "catching up" and how they rarely had any time together so they excused themselves from the outing. Out of the three men he brought along, Atsumu only recognised one of them. 

It was the wavy inky haired man, with ashen eyes framed behind thick framed glasses. Something with a kaam? kaka? 

"Kaashi! Why do you only come if it's about food?"

There. Kaashi. Bokuto's high school setter, and from how he looked and dressed, probably Fukurodani's resident pretty setter boy (just like he was for Inarizaki).

Bokuto's whining was only answered with a dull, "I'm busy with work Bokuto-san."

_Ah, the serious quiet type._

"Go tell him Myaa-sam! He needs to go out and eat more!" Another loud holler from Bokuto, right as his twin turns around to face their group.

Atsumu never fancied listening into conversations, nor did he really want to pay attention to anything he overheard. It was just a normal conversation, with Bokuto's loud booming voice. He was about to tune them out once he gave Osamu his order until the twin in question spoke.

"Bokkun," Atsumu narrowed his eyes at his twin's usage of his cool nickname he made for his teammate, but otherwise let it go, "I'm sure Akaashi has his reasons."

His head swiveled around so fast from the menu to his twin, he's amazed he didn't crack a bone, but what was more surprising that needed him to blink once, twice, to eventually pinching his own arm was the disgusting look on Osamu's face.

_Ew. What's he doing?_

_Why's he making a face like that?_

"But Myaa-sam!"

The cry was ignored, his twin looked solely focused on Akaashi. Atsumu wanted to vomit. 

"The usual?"

T-the usual?! They knew each other?? Why didn't he know? Why didn't Osamu tell him? What the actual fuck?!

"Whatever you'd recommend, Myaa-sam."

Myaa-sam? He couldn't take it anymore. With one swift movement, Atsumu slammed his head on the table with a loud

**BAM.**

"Bo, your teammate alright?"

"I don't know Kono, you alright Tsum-Tsum?"

"His head is bleeding, I don't think he's alright."

"Ya gotta make a fool out of yerself every time, huh?"

A sigh.

"There's a bedroom upstairs. Ya can take him there."

"Okay."

"Ah, Washio you don't-!"

"Oh! I didn't think Tsum-Tsum was light."

"I'll help him. Bo, Kaashi, we'll be back."

With blurred vision while he was being carried off like some dead body, he spotted the shaky figures of Osamu, Bokuto and Akaashi slowly fading away.

"I hope you don't mind, but I prepared in advance." That was Osamu's voice.

There's a healthy pause, and he can no longer see them. It doesn't stop his ears from catching their voices though.

"ISH DELISHOUSH!"

_Definitely Bokkun._

"Ah really? I'm glad you enjoyed them."

The softness and tenderness of Osamu's voice makes a shiver crawl down his spine. He's sure that even if it was Bokuto who made the comment, it's Akaashi he's speaking to.

The serious quiet type who's most likely munching away on onigiris. 

And the soon to be 

bane of his existence. 

  
  



End file.
